A variety of intraocular lens loading and delivery devices, systems, and methods of use have been described in recent years. Many of them fail to adequately protect the intraocular lens from damage during at least a portion of the loading or delivery of the lens. This can be particularly true if the lens undergoes some degree of deformation during the loading or delivery of the lens, if portions of the lens are relatively delicate and are susceptible to damage during loading or delivery, or if the lens has at least portions that are coupled together and the connections might be susceptible to damage during loading or delivery.
Loading and delivery devices, systems, and method of use are needed that can effectively load or deliver an intraocular lens without damaging the lens.